Udawaj albo nie
Udawaj albo nie (ang. Make Believe It Or Not) – pięćdziesiąty odcinek serialu'' Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster, jedenasty odcinek czwartego sezonu. Fabuła Z powodu awarii prądu w Domu Pani Foster, przyjaciele decydują się, za namową Goo, pobawić w udawanie. Jednak po zabawie, Goo nie może przestać myśleć nad swoimi udawanymi stworami. W rezultacie, podczas snu wymyśla przyjaciół. Opis fabuły thumb|236px|Wrzeszczące Kosmiczne Potwory Pada deszcz. Maks, Bloo, Eduardo, Chudy, Koko oraz Goo ze względu na pogodę, postanawiają pobawić się w domu. Używają do tego różnych sprzętów elektronicznych: Bloo i Maks grają w grę wideo, Chudy siedzi przy komputerze, Eduardo korzysta z małej elektronicznej kuchenki... Goo wpada na pomysł zabawy w karaoke. Podczas podłączania do prądu jej głośników, siadają korki. Bloo twierdzi, że umrze z nudów, a w tym czasie Eduardo nie zniechęca się z powodu wyłączonego prądu – udaje, że piecze placek w kuchence na niby. Goo zainspirowana zachowaniem Eda, mobilizuje wszystkich do zabawy w udawanie. Goo staje się piosenkarką z międzygalaktyczną rzeszą fanów, Maks ratującym świat kierowcą rajdowym, Bloo jego pomocnikiem z magicznym mieczem, Koko tyranozaurem znoszącym znoszącym wybuchające jajka, Chudy zaś wciela się w przywódcę Wrzeszczących Kosmicznych Potworów, przeciwników całej reszty, reprezentujących "dobrą stronę". Gdy zabawa się rozkręca, Goo udaje, że Wrzeszczące Kosmiczne Potwory uwielbiają jej śpiew i staje ona po ich stronie; zaczyna walkę z Maksem i Bloo. Przyjaciele wnet wymyślają różną moc lub broń, aby siebie pokonać. Ostatecznie Maks wymyśla taką moc (zamrożenie czasu), że Goo nie może wpaść na pomysł jakiejś lepszej (nie wie, w jaki sposób go "odmrozić"). Nagle wraca prąd i wszyscy wracają do swych poprzednich zajęć oprócz Goo. Dziewczyna wraca do domu i dalej zastanawia się nad tym, w jaki sposób powstrzymać Rexa Karzalota (Cars-A-Lota). Myśli o tym przez całą resztę dnia. Rano, gdy Goo się budzi, zauważa Wrzeszczące Kosmiczne Potwory w jej pokoju. Uświadamia sobie, że przez przypadek podczas snu je wymyśliła i pojawiły się w rzeczywistości. Wrzeszczące Kosmiczne Potwory jakiś czas później pojawiają się w domu pani Foster. Ich głównym celem jest pozbycie się Maksa i Bloo. Gdy potwory ich znajdują, ci natychmiast uciekają przed nimi, lecz nie wiedzą, kim oni tak naprawdę są. Ostatecznie Wrzeszczące Kosmiczne Potwory porywają przyjaciół i zawiązują w piwnicy do wielkich głośników. Chcą dowiedzieć się od nich, co jest najwspanialszą rzeczą we wszechświecie. Bloo i Maks (Bloonan Blablarzyńca i Rex Karzalot) nie mają pojęcia. W związku z czym, potwory prezentują przed nimi tajną broń: chcą ich zabić głosem piosenkarki Księżniczki Hilary Britney Lollipop Star, którą okazuje się być Goo. Goo zmuszona, niechętnie pojawia się na scenie. Zaczyna śpiewać, lecz śpiew nie przynosi zamierzonych efektów. Kosmiczne Potwory uważają, że Hilary Britney Lollipop Star ich zdradziła postanawiają wyrzucić ją z klanu. Odnajdują inny sposób, aby ich pokonać. Goo ucieka i biegnie na boisko za domem pani Foster. Tam odnajduje Chudego, Eduardo i Koko, którym wyjaśnia całą sytuację. Przyznaje, że nie nauczyła się kontrolować wyobraźni w czasie snu. Przyjaciele biegną na pomoc. Za drzwiami słyszą wrzaski i krzyki. Goo mobilizuje Chudego do przedstawienia się im jako ich przywódca, tak, jak było w wczorajszej zabawie. Dzięki temu, miałby rozkazać im uwolnić Bloo i Maksa. Chudy idzie na ratunek. Okazuje się jednak po jakimś czasie, że dzieje się zupełnie odwrotnie. Chudy jako przywódca pomaga potworom (jeden z nich ma urodziny...). Goo obmyśla nowy plan. Według nowego planu Goo, wszyscy powinni udawać, że mają swe moce z zabawy. Eduardo na wieść o tym jako pomocnik piekarza idzie upiec placki. Koko i Goo w tym czasie jako Tyranozaur Znoszący Wybuchające Jajka oraz Hilary Britney Lollipop Star idą do piwnicy. Koko znosi swe plastikowe jajko i razem z Goo udaje, że ma ono funkcję usypiania potworów. Potwory zasypiają. W tym czasie, Goo i Koko idą na odsiecz Maksowi i Bloo. Zauważają, że bronią potworów była maszyna do łaskotek. Zdenerwowana Goo pomaga Bloo i Maksowi, jednak nie jest jej ani trochę ich żal; myślała, że dzieją się im niestworzone rzeczy. Dziewczyna, przesuwając maszynę do łaskotek, budzi tym potwory. Goo natychmiast wyjaśnia przyjaciołom, co mają robić. Zaczyna się pojedynek. Maks chce użyć swojej tajnej, ostatecznej broni, nacisnąć przycisk zatrzymania czasu. Jednakże mimo naciśnięcia przycisku, potwory nadal za nim biegną. Goo przyznaje się w tym czasie, że wymyśliła im majtki, które ochraniają ich przed zatrzymaniem czasu. Wrzeszczące Kosmiczne Potwory pojmają swych przeciwników i włączają maszynę tortur... Nagle przychodzi Eduardo ze swymi wymyślonymi plackami. Potwory kuszą się na ich degustację i uważają, że to właśnie jest najwspanialsza rzecz we wszechświecie. Eduardo jednak mówi im, że da im placki pod warunkiem, że uwolnią jego przyjaciół. Potwory się zgadzają. W jadalni domu pani Foster, wszyscy jedzą placki. Są o smaku, o jakim tylko sobie oni wymarzą. Eduardo za swe zasługi otrzymuje od Chudego (Lorda Sznocarta) status królewskiego piekarza. Bohaterowie odcinka Główni bohaterowie * Goo * Wrzeszczące Kosmiczne Potwory ** Omnizot * Maks * Bloo * Chudy * Eduardo * Koko Galeria 300px|link= /Galeria|Kliknij tutaj, by zobaczyć galerię do artykułu }}}. ''Kliknij }}}}}}/Galeria|tutaj, aby zobaczyć galerię dla tego artykułu. Ciekawostki * Koko nazwała się "Tyranozaurem Znoszącym Wybuchające Jajka". * Goo nazwała się "Księżniczką Hilary Britney Lollipop Star". * Maks nazwał się "Rexem Cars-A-Lotem", co jest parodią anime "Speed Racer". * Bloo nazwał się "Bloonanem Blablarzyńcą" (chciał raz zmienić nazwę na "Bloominator"). * Eduardo nazwał się "Edzio Piekarzem". * Chudy nazwał się "Lordem Sznocartem". * Goo wymawiała w tym odcinku Rex Karzalot przez "r-z", a cała reszta przez "rz". * To jedyny odcinek w którym wszystkie postacie w nim występujące odgrywają główną rolę * To jedyny odcinek w którym nie ma postaci drugoplanowych i epizodycznych. Zobacz też * Piosenka Księżniczki Hilary Britney Lollipop Star en:Make Believe It or Not Kategoria:Seria IV Kategoria:Odcinki urodzinowe